Episode 6101 (28th August 2005)
Plot Cilla wants Les to prove his love by spending at least a month's wages on an engagement ring. Adam buys a new car at the auction and takes Candice out for a pub lunch. Kelly is offended when she overhears Lloyd moan that he spent £100 on their date without even getting a snog. Norris waxes lyrical about returning to the cut and thrust of big business. Rita tells him that he's too old and would need to invest in a wig to get a job. Gail is incredulous when Les offers her £10 for any of her old engagement rings, as she's obviously got loads going spare. Adam's car breaks down After he puts petrol into the diesel engine and he's caught by the police for having no tax, MOT or insurance. Candice dumps him and stalks off. Violet and Betty have reservations about Shelley's impending wedding. Charlie takes great delight in telling Bev the happy news. Les goes to the police station to try to claim an engagement ring in lost property as his own. Instead, he's questioned for stealing the ring, until Cilla backs up his alibi that he was in Spain at the time of the robbery. Kelly confides in Lloyd that when she was a kid she was sent away for shoplifting. The beggar girl, from the night before, had been inside with her. Cilla bans Les from the Rovers, ordering him to start saving for a ring instead. It's Les's fiftieth birthday. Cilla won't give him a card or present because he hasn't got her an engagement ring. Zack has suggested that Shelley makes things up with Bev. Charlie rejects the idea. Ken is appalled that Mike is going to buy Adam a company car. Violet and Betty are pleasantly surprised when Shelley opens up the pub. Buoyed by this small step, Shelley decides to do the afternoon shift in the bar. Les tries and fails to beg money from both Mike and Rita for a ring. Candice is impressed with Adam's sporty new car. She drags Sarah with her to the pub to makes a play for him again. Craig manoeuvres Audrey into going fishing with Keith. Although Audrey is far from a natural, they have a lovely time and make another date for dinner. A fragile Shelley makes a nervous start at the bar. Everyone welcomes her back. Yana threatens Les with impending violence if Cilla doesn't get her ring. Phil accepts Gail's apology and agrees to go out with her for a meal. Yana, Cilla and Les arrive in the Rovers. They put on a great show as Les goes on bended knee to propose to Cilla, complete with £1,000 ring. Shelley is thrilled with how her day went - she was in charge and composed. Charlie cuts her down and points out that she's still got a long way to go before she'll be able to handle the wedding. Cast Regular cast *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Phil Nail - Clive Russell Guest cast *Zack - Ralph Ineson *Police Sergeant - Cameron Stewart *Police Constable - Gemma Langford *Police Officer - Amy Searles *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and front bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *The Kabin - Stockroom *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Canal *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room *Petrol station forecourt *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *This was a one-hour episode combined of episodes P694/6101 and P694/6102. *No episode was transmitted on Friday 26th August due to coverage of the European Super Cup football final. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les pays the price of being tight-fisted when Cilla asks for her dream engagement ring. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,250,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Extended episodes